A Forbidden Love
by Crayzee Bubbles
Summary: Kagome is totally in love with Inuyasha aka Mr. Jock. But what happens when Inutaishio, Inuyasha's father, and Kaori, Kagome's mom, get married? Inuyahsa and Kagome's love is shunned. Can they conquer soceity and love or will fate rip them apart? IK MS
1. How Could You!

**Chapter 1: How could you!?**

"Dear Jesus Sango! Did you see him?"

"Depends on which 'him' you're referring to."

"Sango!"

"Yes, Kagome. I saw him."

"He was even hotter than yesterday or the day before that or the day before that!"

"Yes dear. He's hotter _every_ day."

"I know! It's just not FAIR!"

"Yes darling. Now, please get in the car."

I slid into the passenger seat and sighed.

"Why does Inuyasha have to be so damn sexy?!"

"I have no clue."

"Me neither."

My best friend, Sango aka Sanggerrz, laughed and started her car.

"Sango,did you notice Miro?"

"You mean your retarded cousin?"

"Yeah."

"Yes. What about him?" Her teeth were gritted.

"How about the girl on his arm?"

"Are you referring to Ms. Big-Assed-Big-Boobed-All-Giggles-Soap-Opera-Drama-Starter-Blondie?"

It was my turn to giggle. "Yeah. Her."

"Then, yes. Your point?"

"I was just wonderin what's up there."

"I don't know! How am **_I_** supposed to know?! He never tells me anything because he's too busy listening to the soap opera life story of Fakey McFakington!!!"

"Okie dokie Sanggerrz. Calm down."

"Sorry. It's just every week there's a new Blondie McBlonde on his arm and it irritates me that they have no self-respect! I mean ya know he's N&D system. Nail & Dump. Yeah. Miro, alright. God, couldn't he pick a decent chick? Would it really kill him?" She'd stopped talkin to me after 'sorry'.

"I know."

She stopped outside my house. "Call me Kaggies."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Byebye."

She left and I went inside.

"Mom?"

Silence.

That meant Mom was working. I walked in the kitchen and found a note on the counter. Curious, I picked it up and read it aloud.

"Kagome, I hope you've had an excellent day in school. I'm at work so I need you to do your homework,make sure Souta gets his done, do the laundry, and fix dinner. Please and thank you. Love you always,Mom."

"Okie dokie."

I walked to the laundry room and started the laundry then went upstairs to prepare dinner.

**Mom's Home**

"Kids?"

"Mom!"

"Hey Mom." I jogged downstairs to see my mom and younger brother, Souta, hugging. Mom let go and Souta went back to sit on the couch and play his new handheld video game. I walked over and hugged her real quick.

"Did you get my note Dear?"

"Yes ma'am. My homework's done, as well as Souta's; laundry's washed,dried,folded,AND put away;and dinner's cooking as we speak."

"Good. Thank you sweetie. I love you."

"I know." I smiled at my mother. She was a little scatter-brained and ALWAYS hyper. She bounced into the kitchen and sniffed.

"Mmmmm. Smells delicious baby. What is it?"

"Thank you. It's baked chicken,pasta alfredo,and biscuits."

"Mmmm. My favorites. Have I mentioned I love you?"

"Yes Mom. I love you,too."

I walked to the stove and started serving dinner.

**After Dinner:**

"Kids, can you join me in the livingroom? I'll get the dishes Kagome."

We walked to the livingroom and Souta and I sat on the couch, while Mom perched on the edge of the coffee table.

"Kids, you know I love you, right?"

We nodded. "Of course, Mom."

"Yeah Momma. We know you love us and we love you."

Mom smiled,but she looked a little nervous. "I know Souta, baby. Well, kids, I have wonderful news. At least, I think it's wonderful."

"Mom, spit it out. You're babbling incoherently." I was on edge. What was this 'wonderful' news!?!?

"Inco-what?"

"Nothing Souta. Mom?"

"OK,I'll just spit it out. I'm getting re-married."

"YAY!!!" Souta was jumping up and down. "I'm gettin a new dad! Yes!"

"Re. Married?" My breathing hitched in my throat.

"Remarried?! No!!! No!!!!!! Mommm!!!! Why!?!?"

"Kagome calm down baby."

"No! Why!?"

"I love him, sweetie. He makes me happy."

"But Dad!"

"Honey I loved your father and I always will, but it's been eight years! I'm sorry he's gone and I know it hurts, but I'm doing this and it's final!"

"I HATE YOU!" I stormed out of the house and to Sango's house. She lived on the next block over.

"Sango? Sango!" I beat on the door until she jerked it open.

"Kagome?! What's wrong?!" My breathing was still hitched, kinda, and tears poured down my face.

"Sango! It was awful!" I threw my arms around her and let her hold me while I cried. When I'd finally calmed down I told her the whole story. We were now sitting on the couch and I'd just finished the replay.

"Remarried?"

"I know! It's awful! Isn't it?"

"That sucks hun."

"I know! Sango what am I gonna do? Can I live with you?" It was just Sango and her younger brother Kohaku. As far as the Feds were concerned Sango Taijai was not 15, she was 18 and responsible enough to care for her brother. She'd made a deal with the judge at the custody trial when her father, her only living relative, had died. Her Mom died giving birth to Kohaku. Her parents were both only children and her grandparents on both sides were already deceased. She was alone. Kohaku was all she had. So, instead of risking seperation in the foster care sytem, she'd made a deal with the judge who'd been a friend of her father's. The deal was that she and Kohaku could stay together on their own as long as they stayed out of trouble, attended school regularly, and passed their monthly inspections.

"Kaggies, you know you wanna go back. You know you don't wanna stay away from your Mom."

"Yeah right!"

"Ok, think about Souta."

"Souta. You're right Sango. Can I just stay the night then?"

"Sure hun."

"Thanks Sanggerrz."

"Welcome, Kaggies." We hugged and I called home. Souta answered.

"Hello?"

"Souta."

"Kagome! Where are you? Are you ok sis?"

"Yes. I'm at Sango's. Tell the witch I'm staying here tonight. I love you, kid."

"Ok. Love you too sis."

"Bye kiddo."

"Bye Kagome."

We hung up and I returned to the livingroom and curled up on the couch with Sango on the other end. We decided to pass the time by ordering pizza and watching horror flicks.

(A/N: I know this one's short,but the good stuff will come and the chapters'll get longer as I go. And can someone please review and tell me what the freak AU stands for? R&R plzzz! I'm editing these chapters....so uhhhhh.... chaps 1-3 ya mite wanna re-check em out lol!)


	2. New Families

**Chapter 2:New Families.**

"Kagome? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Mom. It's me." I sighed and added,"Unfortunately." under my breath as an afterthought.

Mom rushed in hugged me, kissed my cheek, and gave me a stern glare all in about five seconds.

"We'll talk about this later, young lady. For now though, hurry up and go shower. Look decent. Your soon to be step-father's coming over with his two sons."

"Sons? He has kids?"

"19 and 17. Hardly kids. Now go go go. Hurry. They'll be here any minute now." She rushed into the kitchen.

I blinked and jogged upstairs. What to wear? I dug through my closet and drawers until I found the perfect outfit. Laying it on the bed, I went to the bathroom to shower.

**~~~~~~~ After Her Shower ~~~~~~~**

I wrapped the towel around myself and exited the bathroom, lazily walking over to my bed and beginning to dress. I was wearing my tight skinny jeans, a tight black tanktop, thigh high leather boots, a leather jacket, a spike collar necklace, my golden locket my father'd given to me before his fatal accident when I was eight, a diamond ring my granpa had given me, and gigantic hoop earrings. My makeup was simple: a light application of white eyeshadow, some eyeliner and mascara to accent my chocolate brown eyes(ughhh...I HATE brown eyes),and a simple clear gloss on my lips. Pulling my midnight raven hair into a high wavy ponytail, I smiled with satisfaction at my reflection.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Sis?" Souta poked his head in. He was wearing jeans and an orange t-shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Momma said to hurry up. They're downstairs."

"Ok. I'm coming."

"Alright sis." He gently shut the door and padded downstairs.

I looked at my reflection one more time and sighed before standing and walking to the door. Taking a deep breath, I left the room and trotted downstairs.

"Ahhh. Kagome. There you are. What took you so long, sweetie?" Mom turned to face me as I entered the livingroom.

I said nothing. Instead, I settled for glaring at my mother.

"Well, come here. Let me introduce you." I walked over to perch myself lightly on one of the arm chairs. On the couch was my brother Souta,my mother, and my alleged step-daddy-to-be. In the other armchair sat a man around twenty, twenty-one. I assumed him to be the 19 year old. My new stepdad had long silver hair tied back with a blue ribbon, elfish ears, a blue stripe on each cheek, twinkling amber eyes, and a wide toothy smile.

The son favored his father alot. He had the same silver hair except his flowed freely, he too had the elfish ears, _two_ blue stripes on each cheek _and _a blue crescent moon on his forehead, his eyes were the same color although they did not twinkle:they were cold and peircing and they freaked me out, and he didn't smile. In fact, his face displayed no emotions what so freaking ever! All stoic and calm.

"Kagome, my fiancee` and your soon to be step-father, Inutashio. And his son, my new step-son and your new step-brother, Sesshomaru."

My step-father to be hugged me and smiled. My step-brother to be,however, did not hug me and I was grateful. He simply settled for a polite "Hello." Even his voice was stoic and peircing and COMPLETELY FREAKY!

"Wait, I thought you said sons. As in more than one. The plural."

"I did."

"My younger son is outside on an important phone call. Darn kids and their cursed technology."

"Oh."

"Well, dinner will be ready shortly. Inutashio honey, would you come help me,please? Let the kids get aquainted."

"Sure, darling." They walked toward the kitchen and I sighed. I was still uneasy with Mr. Stoic across from me and no other sounds than Souta's game,our parents' flirting in the kitchen,and someone on the porch. I needed a getaway.

"I'm gonna step out. Take a fresh air break."

"Sure sis."

Sessh-what's his face nodded.

I stood and walked to the door,stepping out and gently closing it. The wind caressed ne gently as I emerged from the tension within my home and I smiled to myself. I quietly walked down the stairs and started walking across the yard, toward the Goshinboku (Sacred Tree).

"No Kikyo."

"No, I know, but it's inexcusable this time."

"I'm sorry. No. I have to lay down the law here."

"I know. Diddo, but we're over."

I froze and paled slightly. Why was that all too familiar voice in my ear range?! I turned and looked toward the well house, just a few feet away, just in time to see a tall, very muscular figure coming aroung the side of the house. His head was down, but I could see enough to recognize him. His long, yet not as long as her step-father and step-brother's, hair flowing in the wind. The cute triangular dog ears twitching slightly atop his head. It was unbelievable. It couldn't be...

"Inuyasha?" I whispered it, but he stilll must've caught it because his head snapped up and his ears twitched. His amber eyes were warm, not as warm as Intaishio's, but not as cold as Mr. Stoic's and an arrogant smirk played at the corners of his lips.

"Oi. So, you my new step-sister?"

I gulped. "You? You're my other step-brother? Inutaishio's other son?"

"In a flesh baby doll."

"This can't be happening. No! This can't be happening!" I laughed like a crazy person as first denial then realization hit me.

"Ok. Takin a ride on the Crazy Train, here,huh? Not my cup of tea, so I'm gonna split." He backed toward the house.

"Wow. Why didn't it hit me before? Wow." I shook my head and walked to Goshinboku, sinking against it as my butt hit the ground. I laughed again. "Oh my God. This is crazy. Why? Why is this happening to me? Why him? Does the world just HATE me!?" I kept the smile in place, though I was EVERYTHING, BUT happy!

"Ok. Look, do we got beef or something? Are you one of the idgits I diss?" He was standing on the bottom door step, looking at me like he was truly perplexed. Wierd, he seemed to know anything and everything about anyone and everyone! Maybe it was just his stupid groupies that filled him in. Oh well.

I looked at him sideways and laughed again. "You mean you seriously don't know?" He shook his head,still loooking sincerely perplexed. I gave a humorless chuckle before replying, "Wow. Uh, no. We don't have beef."

"Then what's your issue?"

"I,uh,guess it doesn't really,um, matter now,_bro_." I gave another laugh at the almost proud yet slightly irritated look that came into his eyes.

"Ok then. My new sister to be is a nut." He muttered this a little too loudly, causing an indignified gasp to escape my lips.

"What!? A _nut_!?"

"Yeah. A nut. You're crazy,kiddo." To top off his whole entourage of sarcastic, he added a sarcastic roll of the eyes.

"Gee thanks, dearest brother of mine."

**~~~~~~~ Inu's POV ~~~~~~~**

"Hey hey! Not yet, I'm not." _'And never _**WILL**_ be if _**I **_have anything to do with it!' _No matter how badly he wanted to, he didn't even mutter that thought. Dad would have his head for not being 'civil'. _'Although, he might understand. Has he met her yet?! It's _**very **_hard to be _**civil**_ to a koo-koo bird! Can you say Loony Bin?' _He smiled at his own little joke.

**~~~~~~~ Kag's POV ~~~~~~~**

I stood and tossed aside the twig I'd been playing with.

"Well,uh,guess I'm going in." I walked past him into the house, blushing as my hand brushed his. I'd died for that touch since FOREVER and now that I had it, it was forbidden. It could never be. I needed to get over my infatuation with Inuyasha before it was too late. And the thought of that had me in near tears. I walked inside, Inuyasha following;sighed;and plopped down in the armchair I'd been sitting in earlier. Mr. Whatever-his-name-was was still sitting in his arm chair, but he was now watching the news, eyes as stoic as ever. Souta'd gone upstairs, I could hear him up there on the phone with Kohaku, Sango's little brother. And Mom and Dad-to-be were still in the kitchen. Dad-to-be was setting the table, I knew by the clinking of the silverware. Mom NEVER set the table. She hated it. Which meant Mom was the one preparing the food.

My senses were always hyper-aware. It was a wierd thing, but a handy thing too. I could hear and see and feel and pick up on the littlest things, which normally escape everyone else around me. MY nerves also tell me when something not too pleasant was going to happen. I get goosebumps. My throat sets on fire. And I get this crippling knot in my stomach.

That night I had goosebumps and that terrible knot, which would pulse sometimes and make me cringe. When my sight fell upon Mr. Stoic, the knot would tighten. Boy, tonight was going to be a night! I shuddered once more as he turned his stoic eyes toward me then to the tv again. Shaking my head, I set my sights on the television as well. Might as well see what was going on in the world today.

(A/N: Ok. How do you like it!? R&R plzzz!!!!!! THNX 2 ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED ALREADY!!!!)


	3. Welcome To StepWorld

**_Chapter 3:Welcome to Step-World._**

**(A/N: In this story Sango's hair is black, nnot brown!! kk? sorry for changin it, but oh well! Also, idk if I've mentioned this yet, BUT INU & GANG DO NOT BELONG TO ME!! THEY BELONG TO THE ONE & ONLY GREAT RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!! ALSO THE LYRICS TO CALIFORNICATION DO NOT BELONG TO ME! THNEY BELONG TO THE RED HOT CHILI PEPPERS!!!!!! SO NO SUEING!!!!! = THNXX!!!)**

"Hello?"

"Finally!!! Kagome Higurashi, why have you NOT been answering your phone?!"

"Oh. Hey to you too Sanggerrz. No I'm fine, thanks for asking." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok ok. Hey Kaggies. How ya doin? Now, why are you not answering your phone?"

"Jeez oh jeez Sanggerrz!"

"What!? I worry about you. You know that!"

"I know, I know. I didn't answer my phone because I was downstairs getting a lecture from Mom about running off to your house. Happy?"

"That you answered? Yes. That you got in trouble? A little. That my name's in the mix? No. That's lousy."

"Ha ha, Sanggerrz."

"Ok ok. That was harsh. But true."

"It's cool."

"So,what's the latest in step-world?"

I groaned. "Uhhhhhh. Don't remind me! The wedding is in THREE WEEKS!!!!"

"WHAT!? THAT'S CRAZY!!"

"Thank you! Someone finally sees it my way!"

"That's a little rushy don't you think?"

"A little WAY TO rushy! If ya ask me, of course, but does anyone ask me? NO!"

"Awesome. So, when do I, your BEST FRIEND, get to meet the steps?"

"Soon. Promise. How bouut at the wedding?"

"Um, is sooner available?"

"No."

"Dammit!" I giggled.

"Well, ttyl. Grounded from phone and Mom just walked inside. Love ya!"

"Love ya! See ya tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

I hung up and rolled over, turning on my stereo. Mom'd prettty much grounded me from everything. No going anywhere, besides school, of course, for two weeks. No phone for a week. No computer or tv for a week. See? Everything. EXCEPT the stereo. Mom knew better. I'd go phsyco on EVERYBODY if I didn't have my music. I blared my stereo and drifted off to sleep, letting the words to Californication by Red Hot Chili Peppers ring in my ears.

_Psychic spies from China  
Try to steal your mind's elation  
Little girls from Sweden  
Dream of silver screen quotations  
And if you want these kind of dreams  
It's Californication_

_It's the edge of the world  
And all of western civilization  
The sun may rise in the East  
At least it settles in the final location  
It's understood that Hollywood  
sells Californication_

_Pay your surgeon very well  
To break the spell of aging  
Celebrity skin is this your chin  
Or is that war your waging_

_First born unicorn  
Hard core soft porn  
Dream of Californication  
Dream of Californication_

_Marry me girl be my fairy to the world  
Be my very own constellation  
A teenage bride with a baby inside  
Getting high on information  
And buy me a star on the boulevard  
It's Californication_

_Space may be the final frontier  
But it's made in a Hollywood basement  
Cobain can you hear the spheres  
Singing songs off station to station  
And Alderon's not far away  
It's Californication_

_Born and raised by those who praise  
Control of population everybody's been there  
and  
I don't mean on vacation_

_First born unicorn  
Hard core soft porn  
Dream of Californication  
Dream of Californication_

_Destruction leads to a very rough road  
But it also breeds creation  
And earthquakes are to a girl's guitar  
They're just another good vibration  
And tidal waves couldn't save the world  
From Californication_

_Pay your surgeon very well  
To break the spell of aging  
Sicker than the rest  
There is no test  
But this is what you're craving_

_First born unicorn  
Hard core soft porn  
Dream of Californication  
Dream of Californication_

"KAGOME! COME DOWNSTAIRS PLEASE!"

I groaned, stood, and walked downstairs, in the livingroom.

"Yes Mother?"

"Can you get the groceries out of the car? I really have to make a phone call and charge my cell. It went dead and I have to call Souta's boy scout trooper. Please baby?"

"I guess."

"Thank you! You're a life saver!" Mom kissed my cheek real quick then rushed off down the hallway to her room. Sighing, I walked outside and stopped by the car, pulling my phone out my pocket. While I was out here, I might as well call a friend. I picked Ayame.

"Wolfe residence. How may I be of service?" Ayame was rich and her parents had a new butler every week!

"Is Ayame there?"

"Yes. Miss Wolfe is here. May I ask whom is calling?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"One moment please, Miss Higurashi. Is that the correct title?"

"Yes."

"Ah. I shall get Miss Wolfe."

"Thanks."

"You're most certainly welcome."

I waited a few seconds and soon Ayame picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ayame, dude."

"Kaggies?"

"You got it chick."

"Oh my God! What's up?"

"Nothing much. You?" Ayame'd been my best friend in Jr. High, until she moved to Los Angeles. Then I met Sango. Ayame and I still talked alot, but not as frequently.

"Oh, same old same old."

"Sounds like a blast."

Ayame giggled. "Oh yeah!"

"So, how's LA?"

"Sunny and bright. I miss it there,dude."

"Aw, no you don't."

"Yeah, actually, believe it or not, I really really do."

"Oh. Well, I have horrible news."

"What?"

"Mom's getting remarried."

"WHAT!?"

"I know. Crazy huh?"

"A little. When?"

"Three weeks."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah."

"Well, who is this mystery man?"

"Inutaisho Takahashi."

"Takahashi? Why does that name ring a bell? Wait. Not, Inuyasha!? The guy you've crushed on since second grade!?"

"Yeah. Inuyasha's dad. Inutaisho. Step-daddy."

"Omg! No FREAKIN way! Inuyasha's gonna be your brother???"

"Yeah. But not my only brother. Turns out Inuyasha has a half-brother. Sesshomaru, I think. Yeah. Yeah that's it."

"Really? What's he like? How old is he? Is he hot? Is he comin to LA soon?"

"Ayame, calm down. He's like 19. Sure, he's hot, but I don't like him. He's wierd. He shows NO emotion, EVER! It's plain creepy. Besides, I think he has a girlfriend. I accidentally over-heard him talking to someone named Rin, and he told her he loved her. And, I doubt he's going to LA soon. Sorry."

"Dang it! Everytime I find a good guy. There's also a good girl. With a ring on her finger. Shut down major mode."

"What? No single guys in LA?"

"No! LA is a BUMMER!!!"

"Oh. Ow. Sorry babe. What happened to that one guy? With almost the same last name as you."

"Kouga?"

"Yeah! Him. That's the one."

"Well, we talked for a while ya know. I thought we were really gettin somewhere, but he never asked me out, which was wierd, but I played it off like it was cool. FINALLY, one day he said he was throwin a party and I should check it out. I jumped at the oppurtunity. I went lookin freakin FABULOUS! And he introduces me to someone 'very special to him'. His freakin fiance`. Can you believe that?"

"What a guy."

"Yeah. I know."

"Well, hey I gotta jet. I'm grounded."

"Little sneak. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up, grabbed the groceries, and went inside. Mom was just coming in the livingroom.

"Oh. Good. The groceries."

"Mom?"

"Yeah dear?"

"What did Souta's boyscout troop want? And where's Souta anyway?"

"Koharu's house and the troop leader wanted to let me know they're going camping tomorrow for a week. Souta called and said he was staying at Koharu's and Koharu's mom would drop him off."

"Oh cool. You ok? You look flustered."

"Yeah. I just need to start dinner. Inutaisho will be here any minute with the boys. Why don't you go wash up?"

"Okie dokie."

I walked upstairs and decided to take a shower.

**~~~~~~~After Her Shower~~~~~~~**

I walked downstairs, wearing tight black skinny jeans; a tight and lowcut red tanktop; a black leather jacket; and red stilletos. My jewelry consisted of big red hoop earrings, black bangles, and a red choker. My midnight black hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and my make-up consisted of black eyeliner and mascara, red eyeshadow, and red lipgloss. I was very content with my appearance.

I bounced to the kitchen where Mom was making dinner.

"Hey Mom." Kaori looked over at her daughter.

"Wow. Kagome! Honey, you look, great!"

"Thanks." I giggled as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

I bounced to the front door and opened it. I was met by three stunned faces.

"Kagome. You look wonderful."

"Thanks Inutaisho."

"Your mother inside?"

"Yeah. In the kitchen." I stepped aside and allowed them in then swung the door shut.

Inutaisho walked into the kitchen, Sesshomaru sat down in the livingroom, and Inuyasha stood in the entryway.

"Well, excuse me. I'm gonna get some fresh air." Smiling warmly, I walked to the door.

"I think I'll follow you." Inuyasha walked up behind me and I nodded, walking outside.

I walked over to Goshinboku, Inuyasha following, and slid down in front of the tree. Inuyasha leaned against the trunk.

"What's up with you?"

"Whatcha mean?"

"I mean everytime we come around you come outside, until you're forced to go inside. What? You hate us? That it? 'Cause we ain't peachy keen on the situation either, ya know."

"No. I just don't like being cramped. And, just between me and you, your brother creeps me out."

"Huh. Yeah. He has that effect on a lot of people."

"Wow. So, uh, what's up with _you_?"

"Whatcha mean?"

"I mean you're always outside too."

"I don't like my brother. My dad and I are ok, but I prefer not to be around him. We aren't close. And no offense, but I'd also would rather not be around your Mom. She's a little TOO hospitable. It's annoying."

"Yeah. She has that effect on a lot of people."

He laughed. "Ya know, kiddo, I think you're ok. It could be worse. You could be an annoying brat."

I giggled. "And you could be an irritating ass."

"Wait wait. What's this? Quite the mouth we have, huh?"

I smiled. "Yepp."

"Cool. Ya know, I thought I wasn't gonna like you, but I might've been wrong. Don't read into that though."

"Ok. I won't, as long as you don't read into this: I thought I was gonna hate you being my brother, but I might've been wrong." _'Or maybe not. Cause now me and you ARE really NEVER gonna happen.'_ I smiled sadly at the thought.

About twenty minutes later we all sat down to a nice dinner and I realized I might be liking this idea after all.

**~~~~~~~ Three Weeks Later~~~~~~~**

I sighed and smoothed my dress. The last three weeks with the step-family-to-be had been better than I'd thought or expected, but today was the BIG day and I wasn't sure if I was ready. Woah. I took a deep breath and walked over to the heavy door in the hallway of the church. Maybe if I focused on Mom then I wouldn't be focusin on myself so much. And the nerves might disappear. I could only hope. I stopped and knocked gently.

"Mom?"

"Kagome? Come in sweetie!!"

I walked in, shutting the door behind me. "Hey. Need help?"

"Nope. We're about to do this and I'm completely ready."

"Good pep talk Mom."

"Thank you, darling."

I giggled and hugged my mother. "Mom, you look stunning." Mom was wearing a silk dress. It hugged her shoulders and torso, then flowed around the hips. The sleeves come to mid-elbow.

"Thank you! You do too." My Maid-of-honor dress was a spaghetti-strap, form hugging, lavendar dress and lavendar stilettos. I smiled, even though I thought I looked rediculous. There was a slight knock on the door.

"Kaggies? Ms. Higurashi?" Sango popped in.

"Sanggerrz!" We hugged and smiled. "You look amazing!" I stepped back to take in the full effet of her dress.

"No, you look amazing. I look like a watermelon!" Sango's bridesmaid dress was a light light lime green spaghetti-strap dress. It hugged her curves and flowed at her feet.

"Ludicrous! Ya look WOAH! Where's Houshi now??"

"Kaggies!!!!"

"Sanggerrz."

Mom giggled. "Girls. Ready?"

"I guess." Sanggerrz sighed and walked to the door. I followed.

"Oh! Hey Mom" I stopped.

"Yes dear?"

"Y'all never did tell me, who's the best man?"

"Oh! We never told you? Inuyasha dear."

"WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

"Come on Kaggies, look at it like this, you always did wanna marry him. Here's your next best thing." Sango whispered, then snickered.

"SANGO!!!"

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

"What are you paying me back for?!?"

"The Houshi comment. Now, let's go! We're gonna miss our cue!"

My jaw dropped, but I quickly shut it and followed Sango out of the room. The music was starting to play. First, the bride'smaids and groom'smen hooked arms and walked out. Then would be me, maid of honor, and Inuyasha, best man. Then my mother. Sango took her place at the back of the bride'smaids line.

"Sango?" She looked up into the most familiar pair of violet eyes.

"HOUSHI!?"

"In a flesh, My darling Sango. It seems I am your match."

"Look here, lecher. This is a happy occasion. Don't make me spoil it by killing you!"

"Yes Sango. I agree. I shall behave myself completely."

"Good."

"Oh my Lord. You have to be kidding me!" I turned around and looked up into Inuyasha's amber eyes.

"You? My new 'sister'. You're the maid of honor? Fabulous!" He stood next to me and impatiently tapped his foot, while I only sighed and looked down.

**~~~~~~~End of the Wedding~~~~~~~**

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Inutaisho leaned in and met his new wife's anxious lips.

A round of "WHOOOO!" errupted from their friend's and family, followed by applause. I tapped Sango and motioned toward the dressingrooms. We quickly hurried off.

**~~~~~~~Dressing Rooms~~~~~~~**

"Tell me again, what are we doing?" Sango asked as she grabbed her red and black electric guitar.

I grabbed my black and white guitar, as well, then faced my best friend. "We're singing a few songs for the reception."

"Oh, right. Okie dokie. Let's do this!"

**~~~~~~~Reception~~~~~~~**

I quickly hopped up on stage with Sango right behind me. We were at a club that Inutaisho'd rented. Just as we'd changed locations, we'd also changed clothing.

I was wearing a tight black mini skirt, a tight white tank top, a tight black leather jacket(unzipped),and white stilettos. My accesories consisted of white hoop earrings, a sparkly black choker,white bangles on my right arm, and black bangles on my left arm. My midnight black hair was teased and hung down. I'd also painted my nails white.

Sango was wearing tight black skinny jeans, a tight red ACDC t-shirt, the same tight black leather jacket as me,and red Converse. Her accesories consisted of black hoop earrings, a sparkly red choker, a red wristband on her right wrist,and a black wristband on her left wrist. Her hair was in a high ponytail. As, mine, her nails were painted, only her's were red, not white.

We hooked our guitars up and faced the crowd. I grabbed my mic and we started playing.


	4. ATTENTION

**_ATTENTION!!!_**

It's official...I'm not losing my internet, but I still won't be updating too frequently. Recently, on the 29th, my Dad drowned in the Amite River. It's very difficult on me. And I understand y'all are waiting but this is hard for me. I don't have the energy to do too much. Please and thank you for understanding!!

Thanks,

Alyssa


	5. Brotherly Love

**_Chapter 4:Brotherly Love._**

**(A/N: I feel SUPER bad for making y'all wait so long so this chapter's gonna be MILES longgg. Lol.... Seriously tho, this is gonna be one hell of a LONG ASS chapter!!!! R&R plzzz...hope you enjoy!!!) **

I stepped out of the cab and dropped my bag, as well as my jaw. THIS WAS MY NEW HOME!? Woahh!!! It was at least three stories. This wasn't a house. It was a CASTLE! HELLO!!!

"Pretty amazing huh?"

"Woah!"

Mom giggled. "Come on, sweetie."

I picked up my bag and went around to the back of the cab, where the driver was sitting my things on the concrete. I picked up my four other suitcases and walked to the front door with my mother. Mom'd just announced, last night, that we were moving in with the steps. Sota'd gone to Koharu's for the weekend and was being dropped off tomorrow at school, by Koharu's mom. We reached the front door and were greeted by a short, bald, elderly man.

"Welcome Mrs. Takahashi. Miss Higurashi. I'm Myouga. And this is the Takahashi mansion. Please." He stepped aside and allowed us in. "I'm the head butler, so if you need anything, I'm the one you want. Madame` and Maria are the maids. Madame`also makes it her peronal duty to make sure everything is prim and proper. Mandy cooks. And Stephen and Shawn do maintenence. Madame`! Maria!" He waved towards two women.

One looked to be about forty and the other looked about twenty-three.

The older one was shorter and plump. She had long blonde hair, braided, and grey eyes. She was also a ghostly pale color.

The second was tall, slim, and tan. Her jet-black hair was past her rear and her eyes were a shocking black, as well.

"This is Madame`," Myouga said motioning towards the older lady, "And this is Maria." He motioned to the younger lady. "Madame`is from France and Maria is from Spain. Madame` could you please show Mrs. Takahashi to Mr. Takahshi's quarters? And Maria, please show Kagome to her room."

The women nodded. Madame` walked stiffly towards the stairs. Maria gently took one of the suitcases from me and led me to the elevator. My room was on the third story, third door on the left.

"Here you are, Miss." Maria opened the door and gently laid my suitcases on the GINORMOUS bed.

"Dudette, just call me Kagome."

"As you wish." She smiled and walked to the door.

"Oh! Maria?"

"Yes?" She turned, a gentle and genuine smile on her face.

"Um, who's room is that next door?"

"Inuyasha's."

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Anything else?"

"No thanks."

"Then, I shall leave you to unpack. Supper'll be at 7:00 pm."

"Thanks."

Maria left and I started unpacking.

**~~~~~~~5:00 pm.~~~~~~~**

I plopped down on my bed. It had taken me two hours, but I was completely unpacked. I reached over and blared my stereo, which was just beginning to play Don't Trust Me by 3Oh!3. I dosed off.

**~~~~~~~3:00 am.~~~~~~~**

I rolled over and groaned. That was some seriously LOUD music comin from next door. I stood and walked out the door and across the hallway, banging on my new brother's door. I waited five minutes and the door was pulled open by a slightly groggy Inuyasha.

"You! Whatcha want?"

"Um. Yeah, can you turn your music down just a fuckin tad, please? I'm tryin to sleep."

He smiled and looked me over. I was wearing a low cut tight white tank top, short short tight black shorts, and my hair was hangin down.

**~~~~~~~ Inu's POV ~~~~~~~**

He rather liked the sight and had to admit, she was cute.

**~~~~~~~ Kag's POV ~~~~~~~**

"One second." He leaned over and the music went down about three notches. Suddenly, he reappeared.

"There. Happy?"

"Sure. Thank you."

"Later."

"Later."

**~~~~~~~Next Day:School~~~~~~~**

"HELLO!!!! ARE YOU DEAD IN THERE????"

I groaned, stood, and groggily walked to the door, pulling it open. "Huh?" I looked up into my new brother's eyes. I knew it was wrong, but still, those eyes made my heart melt!

"Time for school sleeping beauty."

"What??!!??"

"Yeah. It's 7:15. Limo leaves in forty-five minutes, cupcake. Might wanna hurry!"

"Gee, thanks!" I turned around, slamming the door in his face. I could hear his snickers from the other side as I hurried to get my clothes together.

**~~~~~~~ 8:00 ~~~~~~~**

"Well well, nice rush Princess."

I glared at my life-long crush and newest brother. I had to get that brother view on him, and I was trying, believe me, I was trying DAMN hard, but I couldn't see past that cloud of hotness that surrounded him! Why? Why did he have to make things so DAMN hard!?

"Thanks!"

"Anytime _sis_." He smiled my favorite arrogant smile. I froze and my heartbeat doubled in rythm and timing. What the hell was it about this one guy that made my heart just melt into putty?! Gods, how he made me feel. Oh my God!!!

"Whatever, where's this 'limo'? Huh _brother_?" I tried to make that last word sound more sarcastic than the rest, but I wasn't sure if I'd succeeded, what with the despair over-loading me at just the thought.

"Around the corner." The look in his eyes confirmed that I was a horrible actress! Great! Now, I'd officially succeeded in ONE thing today. Making myself look like an absolute idiot.

I smiled a slight smile and followed him outside.

"Get prepared." I looked at him wierd as we climbed into the back of the limo.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ok. Maybe you don't get this. I'm Inuyasha Takahashi. People notice me. You're going to be walking in with me, unfortunately. Which means?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

Finally it hit me. "They're gonna notice ME."

"Exactly Princess."

I sighed and leaned back. Great. Just FABULOUS! I did NOT enjoy attention. The less you knew of me, the better I liked it! That was always my motto. **_'Way to go Mom!'_ **I thought. **_'You had to pick one of the most well-known families to marry into!?'_**

**~~~~~~~ At School ~~~~~~~**

I took a deep breath as the limo stopped in front of the school. The driver opened the door and I climbed out, earning a few inquiring stares. Inuyasha followed, earning us a gasp. This was probably the biggest thing EVER! Some plain chick with the Great Inuyasha Takahashi. Omgg! I could see the preps and gossipers spreadin that like wildfire!

"Yash! Who is _this_,bruh" A tall, tan, handsome youkai walked up. He was approximately 5'11, which made my 5'6 seem VERY short. He had long,shiny,auburn hair pulled up in a high ponytail and turquiose eyes. Eyes that could persuade Temptation, himself.

"_This _my new STEP-sister,_bruh_." Inuyasha shot the wolf-youkai a bright,fully-toothed smile.

"Well, hello, new step-sister. What might your name be?"

"Kagome Higurashi. Pleasure to meet you." I reached my hand out and he took it, brought it to his lips, and gave it a quick kiss.

"Nakumora Stanson. The pleasure's all mine." I smiled and pulled my hand back.

"KAGOME!" About that time Sango broke through the ring of people and came rushing up. She hugged me and turned to face Inuyasha and Nakumora.

"Kaggies, gonna introduce me?"

I rolled my eyes. " Sango, Inuyasha and Nakumora. Inuyasha and Nakumora, Sango. There. Happy?"

"Yes. I am actually." I giggled and grabbed her hand pulling her away.

"LATER!!" Sango was yelling over her shoulder, with a mischeivious smile.

"Sango! Will you shut up and come on!?"

"Sorry."

**~~~~~~~ In First Hour ~~~~~~~**

"So, how's Step-World?"

"We just moved in this weekend. And can I tell you, that is NOT a house! It's a friggin CASTLE!"

Sanggerrz giggled. "Awwwww, sounds GREAT!"

"Yeah. It is for the most part."

"What do you mean 'for the most part'? What's wrong?"

I gave her my 'come-on-!-seriously-?' look.

"Ohhhhh. I know now. Trouble in Paradise 'lil sis'?" This was our version of code words.

"Bingo."

"I'm sorry, hunny. That's gotta suck. I don't know what I'd do if Mi-"She stopped as the evil glint popped into my eyes.

"Who Sanggerrz? Mi-??? Come on! Who were you gonna say?"

"I was gonna say my crush. Before you interrupted me, that is."

"Bull shitaki! You were gonna say Miro and you know it! You liar!"

"Kagome! I was not! How dare you call me a liar!?"

"Because you are! Yoou know it. I know it. EVERYBODY knows it! Admit it! You're in love with my cousin!"

"Shhhhhh. Keep your voice down! Yes, ok? Yes I'm completely and totally in love with your idiotic lecher of a cousin, ok? Happy? But it's never gonna happen, because I have self-respect, unlike his bimbos. Okie dokie?"

"Mmhmm."

"Do not 'mmhmm' me, Kagome Higurashi!"

"Whatever Sanggerrz!"

She turned around as the teacher, Sensai Shantai, entered and called for attention.

**~~~~~~~ Lunch Hour ~~~~~~~**

"Sango! Kags!" We turned around to see Miroku, followed by a slightly annoyed Inuyasha, walk up.

"Why, hello stranger. What's wrong with you?! Can't drop a line to your cousin?!" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Kags, come on! Don't be like that! Please?"

"I don't know Miro. Ya know I like a line every once in a frigggin while!"

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, Ok?What's your big issue?"

"No! Not 'Ok'! I haven't heard from you in like a month! What tha hell?! My 'big issue' is that I haven't heard or seen you in a month and Auntie's not answering the phone and you basically dropped off the face of the Earth and with Grandpa Mushin's problems, I was scared as hell! OK?!"

"Kags! What'll make you happy?!"

"A heart-felt apology, maybe."

"Ok. I'm very very truly deeply from the bottom of my heart sorry. Good?"

"It'll have to do, I guess."

"Yes! Now, down to business. Y'all wanna eat with us?"

"Ummmm. I'm not sure if my 'dearest big bro' there would like that. He looks a little annoyed,just asking."

Miroku elbowed Inuyasha in the gut, earning a bop on the head. "Inuyasha. Tell the girls you'd love for them to join us."

"Ok, look Cupcake. Your cousin won't leave me alone until Sango there eats with him and y'all are a package deal. Now that we're 'family' he has an excuse to invite y'all. Do him the honors, and me the favor, of making your friend, at least, eat with him. Please?"

"I don't know. Why should I do you any favors?"

"Simple. You're my 'little sister' and you 'love me like that'. Good enough?"

_'You have absolutely _**NO **_idea. I do love you Inuyasha, but not like that!'_ "Hmmmm.I guess that'll have to work for now. Sango, wanna join 'em?"

"By all means."

**~~~~~~~ Jock Table ~~~~~~~**

"I'm telling you, Man! I swear to God!"

"You're lying! There's NO way Man!"

"Dude, swear. Bro code swear."

"Bro code swear? Seriously?"

"Seriously. Bro code swear."

_'Are they _**ALWAYS **_like this?! Oh my Lord!! I can't even hear myself think! And what the hell's a bro code swear??!!?? I'm totally _**NOT**_ cut out for the Jock table!! Gahhhhh!!!!! Save me please.'_

"Kagome?" I looked up into Nakumora Stanson's shining turquoise eyes.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I wanted to ask you, but it's so noisy in here. Take a walk with me?"

"Sure." I swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled as he took my hand and gently pulled me to my feet. Sure he wasn't Inuyasha,but he sure was the next best thing! And if me and Inuyasha couldn't work, then I'd make sure me and Nakumora could and WOULD!

We stopped by the picnic tables outside. Usually noone was here. Such was the case today. I sat down and faced Nakumora, who was sitting beside me. I looked into his beautiful orbs and smiled.

**~~~~~~~ Inu's POV ~~~~~~~**

I watched my new step sister follow my second best friend out the cafeteria. What was he up to now? I waited like five minutes before turning to Roku.

"Roku, dude."

"Yo Man?"

"I'ma jet out real quick."

"Why bro?"

"I gotta ask the VP about something with detention today."

"A'ight. Cool. Latuh."

"Holla."

I quickly stood and sniffed Kagome out. It wasn't hard;she had an intoxicating smell that was TRULY unique. She was sitting there with Nakumora, facing him, straing into his eyes with a dreamy smile on her face. I listened closely.

**~~~~~~~ Kag's POV ~~~~~~~**

Nakumora took my hands in his. "Kagome, will you do me the honors of becoming my girl?"

He smiled and my breath hitched in my throat,my heart skipping a beat. Boy, did he have a smile that could stop time!

"Nakumora, I-"

"Please, just Mora."

"Ok. Mora, I would be honored to be your girl!"

"Awesome. Ok. Now, what are your plans this Friday, babe?"

I giggled at the 'babe' part. It was so cool. _'Now if only it were Inuyasha instead of Nakumora. NO! STOP! YOU CAN NOT THINK LIKE THAT!'_ I shook my head and ran through my schedule quickly. Friday night I was clear.

"Nothing."

"Well, what do ya say we change that to the movies with me, say 7?"

"Seven. I'd like that. I'd like that alot."

"Well, alright. Now, either we can go back to the cafeteria, OR we can hang out here."

"Choice 2! Definitely choice 2! That cafeteria is WAY too loud! I don't see how you stand it!" He chuckled.

"Very carefully, babe." He leaned in and pecked my cheek.

**~~~~~~~ Inu's POV ~~~~~~~**

_'WHAT!?' _My mind was screaming uncomprehensive thoughts. Kagome with that creep!? Sure, he was my buddy, but that just meant I knew him that much better! I knew what he was all about! A) He's controllive. B) He's abusive. C) He strictly wants ONE thing and ONE thing ONLY! I knew this because I knew HIM! No! Well I was just going to have to have a talk with Mr. Nakumora, wasn't I? Indeed I was. _'He lays one hand on her, or violates her in ANY way, I swear I'll kill him! Wait! Why do I care about her so much?!'_ I pondered this carefully for a few seconds. Why DID I care!? _"Because you love her!"_ Could I? Could I REALLY love her?! Damn that voice inside your head that thinks it knows everything!! I decided it was strictly because she was becoming more like a real sister to me, though that was NOT the case! I threw one more glance in there direction before walking off. Soon after I'd left, the bell rang. _'Prepare yourself Nakumora,my friend.'_ I chuckled a low evil laugh as I leaned against the locker opposite my own. I quickly jotted a note down on a piece of notebook paper. Then folding the paper and shoving it in the locker, I walked to the parking lot. Sixth hour could wait. I had more important, more official, business to handle now.

**~~~~~~~ Nakumora's POV ~~~~~~~**

"Bye babe."

"Bye Mora."

I kissed my new girl's cheek and split to my locker. As soon as I opened it, a note fell out. I picked it up, thinking it was another ex-girlfriend/fangirl love note. I loved reading the crazed obsessive thoughts they harbored. I quickly unfolded it.

_Yo Man. Come to the parkin lot asap. It's important dude. Bro code important._

_Yash_

Well, so much for crazed obsessive thoughts. Well, if it was bro code important, I'd better check it out. I slammed my locker and jogged towards the parkin lot. What did Yash want that was so important,anyway?

**~~~~~~~ Kagome's POV ~~~~~~~**

I sighed dreamily as I plopped down in my seat, next to Sango in our sixth hour:Japanese Origins & Legends. She spun around with a VERY excited expression.

"OK ok ok. Spill! Now!"

"Spill what?"

"Ummm, why you went off with Nakumora?"

"He wanted to ask me something."

"Well? What did he ask?"

"Me to be his new girl."

"What did you say!?"

"That I'd be honored!"

"AHHHHHHHH!! YAYY!!"

We hugged and giggled as Sensai Myouga entered. Sango slid me a note.

I want everything! Every single detail! NO leave-outs! -Sanggerrz-

NO leave-outs?! -Kaggies-

NONE what so-freaking-ever! -Sanggerrz-

Ok. Well he said he wanted to ask me something, but it was too loud in the cafeteria, would I take a walk with him? I said sure. We went to the picnic tables and he asked me if I would do the honors of becoming his new girl. I said I'd be honored and he asked me what I was doing Friday night. I said nothing. And he said we'd change that to movies with him around 7. I said I'd like that alot. then he pecked my cheek and we hung out talking about the English-Literature project, which we need to work on, btw.... -Kaggies-

Omgg!!! OK this is what we do....Kohaku's going to Koharu's camp-out Saturday...so you come stay at myy house and we can work on the project while we discuss every detail of the date...kk?? -Sanggerrz-

Oh yeaaa..Souta's goin too. Gotcha. Saturday...it's a date!! (: -Kaggies-

=) tht is sooo cutteee...what are you gonna wear Fridayy? -Sanggerrz-

idkk..... -Kaggies-

welll that will NOT do!! Yoou can ride with me after school Friday. I'd like to see your new house anywayy and while I'm there...we'll pick out clothes...cool? -Sanggerrz-

perfecto. -Kaggies-

Sango folded up the note and inconspicuously stuck it in her booksack as Sensai Myouga assigned the partners for THIS project!

"Kyouta and Sentai. And Sango and Kagome. Now, your objective is to pick one Japanese legend and create a poster and oral report, lasting two minutes, MINIMUM, on it. Alright?"

Everyone chorused a "Yes sir" as the bell rang.

"Great! Now, we can add this project to our list Saturday."

"It's alright,Sanggerrz."

"I know. Call me, ok?"

"Got it. Have fun in Free Period,ok?"

"K and you have fun in gym."

"I'll try." We laughed, hugged, and parted ways.

**~~~~~~~ Meanwhile Back In The Parkin Lot With Inu's POV ~~~~~~~**

"Yash! What's this big deal, bro?"

"Well, Mora, Man, it's my little sister."

"Sister?"

"Yeah, Kagome."

"Thought she was your STEP-sister dude."

"Technically, yes, but I see her as a REAL little sister, k? And let it be known that if you ever hurt her in any way shape or form, I'll kill you, got that? And don't forget I know you, Man. I know how you are, and Kagome's NOT gonna be another of your heroine whores, alright, Man?"

"Alright dude. Completely understandable, bruh. I'm tryin to change. Believe me when I say this. I think your sister might be my cure, dawg."

"Yeah, well remember this talk, 'cause this is the ONLY warning you'll get. Hurt her ONE time and let me find out about it and I'm gonna stomp your fucking ass, no words necessary. Got that?"

"Sure thing Man!"

"Good. Then we're cool."

"Cool Man."

**~~~~~~~ Friday: After School: Kagome's House: Kagome's POV ~~~~~~~**

"Ok. What about this?" I stepped out of my huge walk-in closet, wearing a tight black long sleeve shirt underneath a tight gold t-shirt tthat read "Rules are made to be broken" in black sparkly letters; a tight black jean mini skirt with a gold chain-belt;black knee-high boots;golden hoop earrings;black bangles on my left arm and gold ones on my right arm;and a gold choker. My nails were black and I had a black purse with a gold chain-strap. To top off the look I had gold eyeliner, black mascara, gold eyeshadow, and my midnight raven hair was pulled up in a high ponytail.

"AHhHHHHHH!! Perfectt!!!!"

I giggled. I had Sango's approval. There was a knock at the door.

"COME IN!"

Souta stepped in. "Momma wanted me to tell you that we're leaving to take me to Koharu's. She said she's gotta stop at the grocery store and if you leave before she gets back she loves you and have fun. Bye sis! Bye Sango!"

"Bye Kiddo." I hugged him.

"Bye Souta." Sanggerrz smiled. Souta was kinda like a second brother to her, as was Kohaku to me.

"Well, Sanggerrz. Whaddaya think about the house?"

"You were totally right! Castle chica!"

We giggled. "Well, I'm gonna jet. Tell Mora hello and have fun, okie dokie?"

"Promise." I hugged her and she walked out.

"WAIT! Sanggerrz?"

"Yeah?"

"Please give Miro a call. Please." Miro had given Sango his number and told her to call him wiith an answer to his very important question, which was if she would date him.

"I'll try."

"Sango, believe it or not, you're different for him. He really loves you, unlike he's ever loved his 'bimbos' as you call them. PLease, for me, call him."

"I said I'd try."

"Try harder."

"Ok ok ok. I'll call."

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Bye Kaggies."

"Bye bye Sanggerrz."

She turned and left and I went downstairs to watch tv.

**~~~~~~~ 7:00 Pickup Time ~~~~~~~**

I jumped slightly at the doorbell and hurried to answer it.

"Kagome. You look stunning."

"Not as stunning as you." I smiled at my new boyfriend. He was wearing loose(but not TOO loose) faded black jeans,white sneakers, a white wife-beater, with a black button-down shirt(completely UNBUTTONED) over it. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his eyes were as striking as ever.

"Yash here?"

"Nope. BAsketball with Miro."

"Miro? Ya mean Roku?"

"Yeah. We've always called him Miro."

"Isn't he related to you?"

"My favorite, and ONLY, cousin."

"Oh. Well, ready to leave?"

"Yes I am."

He took my hand and led me to his truck.

**~~~~~~~ Movie Theatre ~~~~~~~**

"What would you like to see?"

"I don't know. Hmmmmm." I looked at the list of movies forr tonight. Oddly, only three were showing. ONe was a horror flick, a comedy, and a romance. I HATE romances. I LOVE horror, but i also LIKE comedy.

"Either the horror flick or the comedy, you choose."

Mora faced the ticket boy. "Two for the horror flick dude."

"Here you are that'll be $10.00 please."

Mora handed him the money. "Ok. Stage 2 sir."

We rurned right and went to Stage 2.

**~~~~~~~ Kagome's New Home: Outside: Nakumora's Truck ~~~~~~~**

"Nakumora, I wanna thank you. I had a rally awesome night. I haven't had THAT much fun since I was eight and Dad was still alive."

"Well, I had a very nice time too Kagome. And I'd love to do this again."

"Me too."

"Well, how about next Saturday?"

"It's a date."

"Indeed it is." All of a sudden he got out of the truck, walked around the front, opened my door, and held his hand out as if to help me out of the truck. I took his hand and climbed out of the truck. He gently shut the door and walked to my new front door.

"Good night my sweetest Kagome."

"Good night my sweetest Nakumora." He leaned in and kissed my cheek softly. I smiled as my face flushed, then opened the door and stepped inside;watching him walk away.

_'Jesus Kaggies! Breathe!'_ I continued to command myself to inhale and exhale as I made my way to the elevator. I stopped once I was in front of my door. I didn't feel like just going in my room and listening to music,as always. I wanted human interaction tonight. I eyed the door nest to mine and listened. There was music playing, which meant he was home, and his lights were on, meaning he was definitely awake. I slid over to his door, took a deep breath, knocked three times, and waited.

"COMIN!" He shouted. I then heard scuffling and shuffling as he made his way to the door and pulled it open.

"Kagome? What's up?"

"Nothing. I just didn't wanna go in my room and chill alone. I thought I'd see what you were up to." I looked him over and realized he was only wearing a pair of grey sweats. I gulped. Man! I'd been doing better, then he looks like this, with his sweats, and doggy ears, and muscley abs. Curses. I was weak.

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm just jammin out. Wanna step in?" He looked me over while stepping aside and holding the door open.

Gulping, I stepped inside. I'd always imagined what this room looked like, and now I knew. And boy, was I right! It was typical, with the minor difference. Like I had expected the gaming systems and the beanbag chairs. I hadn't expected the martial arts award or the sword rack. I'd expected the humungous bed and giant flat screen tv. I hadn't expected the wall of pictures dedicated to a really pretty woman,whoever she was, or the message board. I'd expected the dark walls and carpet. I hadn't expected the huge closet or the chandeleir over the desk.

"Wow. Nice room."

"Yeah. Thanks." He walked over and flopped down on the bed, patting the seat beside him. "Ya know you don't have to stand in the doorway. You can sit down. I won't kill you. Unless you piss me off that is." He smiled a toothy smile.

I giggled and sat down next to him. "So, seeing as how we're now brother and sister, don't'cha think we should get to kow each other?"

"Sure. We'll do the whole twenty questions thing." He rolled his eyes.

"It couldn't hurt. I'll even start. Cool?"

"Whatever."

"Ok, so, who's the woman in the pictures?" I gestured toward the dedication wall.

"Her name was Izayoi. She was my mother, before she was killed in some stalker drive-by."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. So, what about your dad?"

"Well, he's also deceased. He was coming home late one evening and a drunk driver hit him." I layed back, looing at the ceiling, remembering Daddy.

"Sorry."

"Yeah. So, have a girlfriend? What's her name?"

"That's technically two."

"Then you can have two. Answer."

"Ok. No, just recently split. Her name **WAS **Kikyo Hiromi. Now,got a boyfriend and what's the deal with you and Nakumora?"

"Yes. He's the boyfriend."

"Ahhhhh. I see." So quickly that I couldn't register it, he rolled over and straddled my stomach. "Listen Kagome. I say this because I know it's true, because I've seen it. Nakumora's not a great guy to get mixed in with. He's abusive and controllive and he's got a lot of bad habits that can make or break a person. He lays one hand on you, or anything hppens to you that he could **POSSIBLY **be liable for, and I'll kill him. Got that?"

I nodded. "Why so protective, bro?"

He rolled over and sat up, facing me. "Kagome, please don't call me that. You can't call me that. I can't hear you call me that. I can't take it."

"And just why not? Where are you headin with this?"

"Kagome, I've realized, I'm beginning to love ya, **sis**." He effectively and on purpose rolled his eyes and let a genuinly pained expression hit his face.

_'Could he mean what I think he means?'_

**(A/N: Welllll.....I told you it would be a LONG ass chapter!!! lol.....As the reminder that was posted in place of Chapter 4 has stated: My father just passed away on the 29th. [6.29.09...RIP] So, I'm trying to write, but it's difficult. We were just getting close again and writing is hard when all I think about is my Daddy. Sorry to make you wait,but here's the chapter! I'll update again ASAP! Also, To Meet Trouble is currently on-hold due to writer's block. Any ideas review and share them...I'm racking my brain....but so far I've come up empty. ASAP I'll update....Thanks to all who've reviewed & plz plz plz R&R!!!! [= THANKS!)**


	6. Love's Such A Powerful Word

**_Chapter 5: Love Is Such A Powerful Word._**

I yawned and sighed as I snuggled into the warmth of my covers. Wait a second, these were NOT MY covers! I peeked one eye open to see that this was NOT MY room either!! Where was I!? Then I felt someone's grip tighten on my waist. _'Ok buddy. Prepare yourself for a rude awakening! You got some explaining to do!!' _I rolled over, fully prepared to shove whoever it was on the floor, but stopped short. Inuyasha?! I was in HIS bed!? HIS room!? With HIS arm around my waist!? WHY!? Not that I didn't totally enjoy it, but...what the hell?! I tooka deep breath and shook him gently.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha. Inuyasha! Wake up you stubborn jerk of a hanyou!"

He put an arm on mine.

"Anyone ever tell you you're so adorable when you're pouting?" He chuckled and opened his eyes. I was currently on his side beating him. He rolled over and grabbed my elbows. I was now straddling his stomach, my fists in balls on his BARE chest, him holding my elbows and smirking.

"Hahaha. Mind explaining a few things for me?"

"Like what? Why you're beating my arm? Shouldn't YOU explain that?"

"You wouldn't wake up to explain to ME why I'm in YOUR room, in YOUR bed, with YOUR arm around MY waist! So? Hmmmmmm?"

"Ohhhhh. We were chillin, and havin a few drinks, and you fell asleep. You were so peaceful and adorable that I couldn't stand to risk waking you by moving you, and I was NOT about to sleep on the floor in my OWN room. As for the arm, that was TOTALLY subconcious, I swear."

"Uh-huh. Really now? Buyable. Guess it'll HAVE to work. Now, I'm a little hung over from last night, you probably knew this, but still. Did you really say that you thought you were starting to love me? Or did I dream that? 'Cause if I dreamt it then I've GOTTA get medications."

"I really said it. You don't need medications."

"Whew. Okie dokie. Scared myself there. Ummm,could you please let go of me now?" I blushed bright crimson as I realized that I was still straddling him and he was still holding me.

"Are you gonna continue to bruise your fists by hitting my arm?"

"Hell no! That hurt too much. Next time I need a better plan."

"I'll say." He let go of me and I rolled over sitting up and grabbing my shoes and purse, which I'd thrown last nite.

"I'm gonna go shower, try to wake up, ya know. Later."

"Later Kagome."

"Oh. What? No 'Cupcake' or 'Princess' or nothing? Don't'cha love me anymore?"

"Too much. You're a pain in my ass." I giggled,but little did I know, he wasn't joking!

I walked out, gently closing the door, and tiptoed to my door, peeking to see if anyone as around, which was a negative, and stepped in. Something about being caught in my new brother's room was just not cool. I think I would rather NOT try to explain that one. I walked to the wardrobe to pick out an outfit.

**~~~~~~~ After A Shower ~~~~~~~**

"Ahhhhhhh. Much better."

I stepped out of my bathrooom and into my room. I was wearing a tight black Nickelback tanktop, tight bluejean shorts, black flipflops with electric blue flowers, an electric blue choker, black hoops, black and electric blue bangles, my nails were painted electric blue, and my hair was up in a ponytail. I felt it was a good day to go natural, so I wore no make-up. I walked over to the bed and plopped down,jamming to the music.

**~~~~~~~ Half Hour Later ~~~~~~~**

"I'm coming!"

I stood and rubbed my eyes. I must've dozed off because I was just awkened by someone knocking on my door. I pulled it open to see Inuyasha.

"Hey Yash. What's up?"

"Hey Kagome. Can I come in?"

"Sure." I stepped aside and let him in, shutting the door and standing by it, facing him.

"Where's Mom and everybody at?"

"They left, I guess. Dad had an important business meeting and your mom went with him from the note I found downstairs." He leaned against the wall by my door.

"Ah. So, where were you?"

"I'd went out with Miroku for awhile."

"Ah. How is my cousin?"

"Good, I guess. Ya know Kagome, there's a reason I'm here."

"Really? What is it?"

"I missed you."

"Ok. What did y'all do? Are you high? Wasted? Trippin'? Rollin'? What?"

"What? I can't miss you? WITHOUT being fucked up?"

"You never even knew I existed before, and when you found out I did, you hated me. Sorry if you're sudden fondness of me is suspicious."

"Kagome, I've always known you existed. And I didn't hate you. I liked you,but couldn't show it. I had a girlfriend at first and you were Roku's cousin, it was just wierd, but finally I got over it. Only problem was, you were my new _sister_. I pretended to hate you."

I hadn't noticed him getting closer, but I did now. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, putting his hands on either side of the door, trapping me. I searched for a way out and found none. My mind and heart were in a raging war. _'What are you doing?! This is COMPLETELY wrong! Stop it now!!' _My mind was screaming, but my heart was contradicting. _'No! How long have you waited for this?! DO NOT STOP IT! Y'all aren't blood. It's not wrong exactly!'_Finally, my heart won as my arms wrapped themselves around his neck and my mouth responded to his. His arms moved to my waist. I could taste alchohol on his breath, but it wasn't enough to get even a toddler buzzed, so I knew he wasn't wasted. So, this was real then! Dammmit!! It was ectasy. A few seconds later the need for air and his ringing phone finally broke us apart.

I gasped for air as he answered his phone. "Hello?"

Was it just me or did he sound upset? Well I was too. That was great!

"Yeah."

"None of your perverted business!" That comment right there told me he was talking to my cousin.

"Ok. Yeah."

"Yeah. Later."

He hung up and looked at me. "That was your perverted cousin."

"I got that much. What'd he want?"

"I have to come see his new thinga-ma-bob asap. I'll catch ya later."

"Later." He left and I plopped down pulling my cell out, pressing '1' on speed dial. The words 'Calling: Sanggerrz' were displayed as the phone rang.

"Kaggies!"

"Oh my GOD!"

"Was the date that great?"

"This is totally not about the date Sango! You have to come get me NOW!"

"Ok ok. I'm on my way."

"K."

We hung up and I threw some clothes and notebooks in a bag and rushed downstairs to wait.

**~~~~~~~ Sango's House ~~~~~~~**

"Yeah. Ok. Yessir."

We'd just got to Sanggerrz's house and she was JUST hanging up the phone. She'd been settling some legal issues.

I plopped down on the couch as she went into the kitchen.

"Soda?" She called.

"Yeah!"

She came back holding two sodas and passed me one.

"OK. So, now, what's so important that I had to come right away?"

"Ok. Firsst off. The date was amazing, and we're scheduled for next Saturday, but I totally don't think we're gonna last that long!"

"Why not?"

"Ok.....prepare yourself."

I relayed everything that'd happened from the time I got home until I'd called her.

**~~~~~~~ After ALL of That Info ~~~~~~~**

"Y'all kissed?"

"Yes Sanggerrz. We kissed. For the fifth time, yes."

"Woah!!!"

"I know. Now, we should REALLY work on our projects, ya know."

"You're right, but I don't wanna."

"I know, but ya gotta. So, suck it up, sit down, get ready."

"Ok. Which one first?"

"Which one's due first?"

"English Literature."

"Then English Literature first."

"Ughhhh."

"Come on."

"Alright alright."

We sat down and started working. We had to pick a scene in Romeo And Juliet and analyze it, then write a report. It was long, but we did it.

**~~~~~~~ Next Day ~~~~~~~**

"Ok. So, if ANYTHING, and I mean ANYTHING happens, you'll call me RIGHT away?"

"For the millionth time, yes Sango. Bye." I giggled,as did she.

"Bye Kaggies." We hugged and I stepped out of her car, watching her leave beofre entering my new home.

"Mom? Inutaishio? Souta? Sesshomaru? Inuyasha? ANYBODY?"

I sighed. **'Guess noone's home'**, I thought, as I walked to my room. Then I stopped dead in my tracks. Music? I looked at Inuyasha's door, the source of the music. I slid over and knocked.

"YO! COME ON IN!" I took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hey."

"Woah. Hello." He looked a little shocked that it was me.

"Where's everybody at?"

"Your brother's still at his camp out thing, mine's off with his fiance` Rin, and our parents are, well I don't know. They just said they were leaving for the day and that they'd be back late. Looks like it's just me and you sunshine."

I have to admit that at this point my face fell a little. So was yesterday a dream? Maybe a reaction to my dating? I didn't know. I didn't know, until I met his eyes, that is. He was looking at my form fitting jeans, tight black shredded(made that way, I promise.) Nickelback t-shirt, and black Converse like they were the best thing ever. My hair was up.

"You look better with your hair down, ya know?"

I reached up and pulled the rubber band out of my hair,shaking it loose.

"Much better." He gave me a gentle smile as he sat down on the bed. I walked over, in my moment of bravery, and sat next to him, knees folded, facing him.

"What's up?" I looked him over. He was wearing baggy black Tripp pants, but that was it. He was shirtless, exposing his flawless and muscular chest. His hair was down, as always.

"What's up? That's all you wanted?" He sounded a bit disappointed.

"Well, I was bored, so I figured I'd come over and see what was up. Since we're the only two here."

"Kagome, please don't do this."

"Do what? What am I doing?" I was a bit surprised.

"This. Forgetting about yesterday. Forgetting what I felt, and what I know you felt. Forgetting that we love each other."

"Ya know, love's such a strong word."

"So, you don't love me?"

"No. I mean yes! Yes, I love you, but I can't! It's not right!"

"How is it not right?!"

"You're my new brother!"

"Not by blood, I'm not. We're NOT really related, remember?"

"I know, but people would still-"

"People? You're blocking out both of our feelings, because of what people might say or think?" He was yelling by the time he said 'both'.

"I'm sorry, but yes." I whispered and looked down.

"YOU ARE SO COMPLETELY UNBELIEVABLE!" He growled and slammed his fist into the bed post nearest him.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah! Me too! Ya know, I tried to get a grip on the whole brother-sister thing, but I couldn't! And I could tell that you were struggling too. So, I decided 'What the hell?' And I went for it and yesterday confirmed that I love you and you love me. But you're blocking me AND our love out because of appearances. How rediculous can you be?" He wa sSTILL yelling. I wished he wouldn't! It was upsetting!!

"Inuyasha, please. I'm sor-" I looked up.

"What?! SORRY!? Sorry doesn't cut it _SIS_." There was a very very bitter tone when he said 'sis'.

I bent my head again.

"Maybe, maybe it's better if you just leave." He was trying not to yell.

"Yeah." I stood and walked out, and into my room. I fell onto my huge new bed, tears starting to pour from my eyes.

**~~~~~~~ Inuyasha's POV ~~~~~~~**

I couldn't believe this! I thought that-, but I was wrong,so it doesn't matter what I thought! Does it? I slammed my now bloody fist into the bed post for the tenth time. People?! THAT was what was stopping us!? I just hoped she came to her senses sooner. She had to. I loved her too much for her NOT to. **'Please Kagome. Please come to your senses, and soon.'** I fell back on my bed and growled. Why was this happening?! **'Hasn't my life been hell enough?! What with Mom dying, Dad remarrying, now THIS too?! Does the Universe hate me, or what?!' **

**~~~~~~~ Kagome's POV ~~~~~~~**

I sat up, drying my eyes and blowing my nose. I'd been crying for an hour. He'd stormed out forty minutes ago. I pulled my phone out and called Sango. I had to relay the events to her and ask her opinion.

**~~~~~~~ After The Relay of Events ~~~~~~~**

"Well?"

"Well what Kaggies?"

"Well, what do I do Sanggerrs?"

"Kagome," This HAD to be big 'cause she didn't use the nickname,"there's only ONE thing TO do."

"Ok?"

"Listen Kaggies. Listen to your heart. What does it say?"

"It says I'm an idiot and I shood say 'screw the people' and admit I love him."

"Then, that's what you do."

"Thanks so much Sango!"

"No problem Kaggies."

"I love you!"

"Love you too."

"I've gotta find Inuyasha! Bye!"

"Bye sweetie."

We hung up and I quickly dialed my cousin's number. If Inuyasha was gone, Miroku was my best bet.

"Hello?"

"Miro! Is Inuyasha with you?"

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to him please?"

"I don't know Kags, he's pretty upset and-"

"Just put him on NOW!"

"Ok ok. Hang on."

"Hello?" yeah, he was still upset.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?" He sounded slightly hopeful,yet forlorn as well.

"Yeah. Can you meet me at the cafe by the school?"

"Sure. When?"

"About twenty minutes."

"See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

We disconnected and I rushed to the cafe.

**~~~~~~~ Carla's Coffee & Cafe` ~~~~~~~**

I ran in and searched for Inuyasha or Miroku,breathing heavily.

"Welcome to Carla's Coffee and Cafe`. Can I help you ma'am?"

I ignored the young waiter.

No sign of either one. Good. I needed time to organize my thoughts. How would I do this? How would he take this? What did the future hold for us? Could I ever be Mrs. Kagome Takahashi? I sighed and walked out. I'd wait for them here. I paced back and forth for like ten minutes, before I saw them jogging across the street. My breath hitched in my throat as my eyes connected with his. Oh yeah. Definitely something there.

I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck, attacking him with a deep and passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and fought my tongue for domination.

After about five minutes, Miro cleared his throat and we broke apart.

"Inuyasha, I've decided to say screw the people. I don't care what they think! All that matters is what I think. And I think, no scratch that, I know I love you. More than anything in this world. And I wanna be with you. Can you forgive me?"

"Diddo, and yes."

I smiled the sBIGGEST smile I've EVER smiled and engaged in another passionate kiss.

We spent the rest of the day chillin at the cafe`. I'd invited Sango, but she was busy, so it was just me and Inu and Miro until about 8. Auntie Chira`n called for Miroku. He had to help her move some stuff. Me and Inuyasha decided to go to the park. Then we went home. We walked through the door to find the house completely dark. I flipped my phone open and read the time. 12:46 am. Crap! We were SO grounded. I sent Yash a text, for fear of waking our parents if we were to talk.

Hey. Do u no wat time it is?

Yea. we r dead!

I no.

O man!

Ok. maybe if were quite theyll nevr notice.

Ya thnk?

Maybe. wortha shot.

Ok.

We tiptoed to the livingroom and were almost to the stairs when the lamps clicked on.

We cringed and turned around, simultaneously, and faced our parents' angry,concerned,relieved stares. Oh boy! **'Big time busted.'** I thought.

"Kagome Higurashi!" Mom.

"Inuyasha Takahashi!" Inutaishio.

"Do y'all have ANY idea how worried we were?!" Mom.

"Y'all are definitely grounded!" Inutaishio.

"I don't know whether to kill you or hug you." Mom.

"How could you be so careless? And involving your sister!?" Inutaishio.

We both cringed at the sister part and both parents caught it.

"Kagome?" I gulped. Mom always knew when something was up. "Where were y'all?"

"The park."

"Doing what?"

"Chilling."

"Uhhuh. Can I speak to you alone?" She exchanged a secretive glance with her husband, then stood and walked to the kitchen door.

I hung my head and followed her. She shut the door as Inutaishio said, "Sit down son."

"Kagome, honey?"

"Yeah?"

"Where were you and Inuyasha this evening? What happened?"

"The park. I met him and Miro at the cafe` and we hung out until Miro had to leave. Then me and Yash went walkin through the park. We ended up chillin on the swings, talking. That's it."

"Honey, look me in my eyes and tell me there's nothing between you and Inuyasha."

I couldn't, could I? No, I couldn't. She could tell if I lied,but I couldn't lie to my mother anyway, so that didn't matter, but I couldn't just tell her, 'Oh yeah Mom, I'm dating my step-brother.' Tears welled up.

"Kagome, look at me, NOW."

I took a deep breath, sighed, and looked up at my mother.

She gasped, covered her mouth with her right hand, and used her left hand to sink down into a chair.

"Kagome," She was whispering.

"Mom. it's not like you think. Trust me. I'm your daughter. Please."

"No. No! NO!!"

"Mom! PLEASE!"

"Kagome. Sweet little Kagome! NO!"

"Mom! What are you rambling about!?"

"YOU! YOU SLEEPING WITH YOUR STEPBROTHER!"

"WHAT!?!?!? NO! I WOULD NEVER!"

"Shut up! I'm not stupid!"

"Is THAT what you think's going on!? Mom! How could you?!" I walked to my mother, rage in my eyes; raised my hand; and, before I realized what I was doing, slapped her cheek. Hard.

I stepped back as I dropped my hand, eyes widening, mouth dropping open.

**~~~~~~~ Inuyasha & Inutaishio: Living Room: Inuyasha's POV ~~~~~~~**

"Son," My father turned to me, looking old and worn out.

"Yeah Dad?"

"What were you and Kagome doing? And where were y'all?"

" "The park. She met me and Roku at the cafe` and we hung out until Roku had to leave. Then we went walkin through the park. We ended up chillin on the swings, talking. That's it."

"Really?"

"Yes Dad. Really."

"Are y'all using protection? Please tell me y'all are being careful,son."

"WHAT!?"

"Condoms, birth control, etc. I'll take anything at this moment."

"YOU THINK I'M FUCKING HER!?"

"Inuyasha! Language."

"But, do you. Think I'm. Fucking Kagome?"

"Yes. I'm not stupid. Although, I have to admit I'd thought you'd have more control, son."

"Dad! I do! We're not screwing!"

"Son. Please."

I didn't get to respond because I was interrupted by glass smashing in the kitchen and Kagome screaming.

I exchanged glances with my father and we ran into the kitchen. Kagome was currently under her mother, who was choking her. Dad ran over and held the crazed woman back as I comforted Kagome. She snuggled into my chest, tears pouring.

"Honey! HONEY!"

"Taishio! Let me go!"

"No. She's your daughter! Look at her! Look at your DAUGHTER!"

She looked at Kagome with a hate so strong it made ME wanna cower in the corner. Then, as Kagome's tear-filled, chocolate brown eyes met her's, she softened. Tears came up in HER eyes. And she cried into my father's chest. He looked at me and we both smiled, as we rocked, and comforted the women we loved. Then, we watched, awed, as they hugged and cried and made up. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright. Maybe.

(A/N: Soooo?????????????????? WHATCHA THNK!? R&R PLZ!!!)


	7. Big News

"Kagome!"

I opened my eyes and sighed. Someone'd been beating on my door for ten minutes. Didn't they get the hint I didn't wanna wake up? I stood and walked to the door,pulling it open to come face to face with Inuyasha.

"Yash,are you aware of what time it is?"

He didn't answer. Instead,he looked around and walked inside shutting the door behind him and smirking at me.

"Yash,what's-"

He interrupted me with a hungry,passionate kiss. As we kissed,he lead me back toward the bed. I fell back on the bed looking at him as he fell back next to me.

"What's this about?"

"I missed you. Couldn't sleep without you."

I smiled and snuggled int his chest,as he wrapped his arms around me and sighed. We'd been in an unknown relationship for about a month. Our parents still had no idea. After the sex incident they just agreed not to understand our closeness and quit caring,but we still hid it.

"So,what are we gonna do when school starts?"

"What do you mean baby?"

"Well,Yash,are we gonna hide it at school?"

"I think we should stop hiding it all together."

"Am I the only one who remembers the sex incident?"

"No,but they've stopped caring,and they can't kill us anyway. But if you wanna leave it alone we will."

"I don't think we should tell them."

"Then we won't."

I sighed as he kissed my nose.

"Now,go to sleep before I bite you."

"You promise?"

"Why,Kagome,are you tempting me?"

"Maybe."

He growled and straddled my stomach,pinning my wrists. I looked into his eyes and kissed him.

"You wanna play that game,huh?"

"It is my favorite."

He smiled and leaned down,kissing me. We kissed for what seemed like hours before we pulled back. He grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt and looked me in the eyes.

"Sure?"

I nodded.

He sighed and slid the shirt over my head and threw it across the room. Next went the bra. He trailed his finger across my palms once more,following with the arms,neck,boobs,and down the tummy to hook his thumbs in the top of my sleep pants. My skin flamed in reaction to his touch and my nipples hardened. A dull pulsing started in my groins. He pressed his lips to the bottom of my tummy and trailed kisses up the tummy,over the boobs,and up to plant a hickey on the right side of my neck. His thumbs suddenly slid down,my pants following,then sailing across the room. That pulsing in my groins intensified. His hands traveled back up my legs and around my tummy. Then around to my hips and his thumbs hooked in my underwear. The pulsing grew and a burning fire rushed through my body,fueled by the pulsing in my groins. Soon the underwear were in the corner with everything else and fire spread through my whole body. Every touch he made ignited a new flame. He trailed kisses from the hicky,down my boobs,down my tummy,and to the top of my crotch. He gently spread my legs open,placing his mouth between them. I gasped and my breathing caught. Fire replaced the blood running through my veins. He began kissing my clit and I thought I was gonna explode. That is until his tongue slithered across my clit and barely inside me. I gasped and moaned loudly. I heard his arrogant chuckle as he flicked his tongue back and forth over my clit. It drove me crazy and soon I came in his mouth. He licked it and moved his kisses up my body,stopping to suck on each breast for about a minute. Now,I was brave and it was my turn. We rolled over so that I was on top. My thumbs hooked in his pants and came down(pants and underwear all). I trailed kisses down his hard chest to his penis,while giving him a hand job. Once I reached his penis I replaced the hand job with a blow job,eventually tasting his pleasure covering the roof of my mouth. I trailed kisses up his body as he flipped me over so that he was on top again. He leaned down and kissed me. Subconciously I opened my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He gently removed them from his waist and spread them farther open,slipping two fingers inside me,kissing me all the while. I gasped into his mouth as he withdrew and inserted his fingers again and again. As he began going faster I came on his fingers. He pulled back,sucking the cum off his fingers and sucking my breasts again. Fire roared in my breats in reaction to his mouth. Some electric charge pulsed to life in my groins spreading through my body like wildfire. He then trailed kisses back to the hickey and his hands squeezed my ass,pressing me up. I could feel his penis pressing into my leg. Hard and long. I ached to have him deep inside me. The electric charge ran through my body,pulsing back to my groins and remaining there. I moaned. He trailed a kiss from the hickey to my mouth. Suddenly, he pulled back.

"Still sure?"

"Would I be here if I wasn't?"

He leaned down to kiss me again while spreading my legs apart and positioning himselft at my entrance. He shoved in a little and I arched my back and moaned. It hurt,but the hurt was more of a pleasure than pain. He shoved in deeper and I let out a scream. His toungue flashed across my mouth,soothing me. He was half inside me and I could feel flesh stretching,but I still wanted to feel him deeper. I kissed him roughly and knotted my hands in his hair,hoping he'd keep going. He did. He shoved completely inside of me as I grabbed a handful of hair and gasped. He pulled back and thrust forward. He kept thrusting until we'd both came twice and were spent. Then he removed himself from me,rolled over,and I laid my head on his chest. Before long we were both out.

*About Two Months Later*

"I'm telling you Sango. This is not a virus. And Yash is starting to drive me crazy. I love him and that he cares,but if he keeps treating me like I'm dieing I'm gonna scream!"

She laughed.

"Sango! This is not a laughing matter!"

"I'm sorry Kaggies. I am. What do you think's wrong?"

"I don't know! I'm not a doctor."

"Well what's the issues again?"

"Vomiting every morning. Fatigue. Excessive peeing. Backaches. Headaches. Swolen Breasts. Wierd cravings. Plus,I haven't had a period in about two months! Sango,I'm scared."

"Have y'all been using protection?"

"No."

"And how long has this been going on?"

"Almost every night since that first night."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe,ya know?"

"I know. That's why I'm scared!"

"Do you think?"

"I'm startin to."

"Well,I know a clinic that does anonymous tests. I can come get you and we can make an appointment. Want to?"

"Please!"

"On my way."

"Bye Sango."

"See ya Kaggies."

I hung up the phone,threw some clothes in a bag,wrote a note for Mom,and called Inuyasha.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why do you always assume something's wrong?"

"I'm a natural worry wart. What's up?"

"I'm goin to Sango's tonight."

I waited for him to scream. I didn't have to wait too long.

"KAGOME ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU'RE SICK!"

"No I'm not."

"Kagome. I gotta go. We'll talk about this later."

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

We hung up and I went downstairs. A few minutes later,Sango pulled up and we left for her house.

"So,are you worried?"

"Super."

"Well,just know,it'll be ok. No matter what,I'm always here for you."

"I love you."

"You too babe."

We drove the rest of the way in silence.

*Sango's House*

"Ok. They said they have a spot free in a few hours."

"Nothin to do now,but wait."

"Bingo."

We went upstairs and hung out for a couple hours then we decided to leave.

The clinic was really nice. I signed in,filled out the necesary paperwork,and sat down with Sango to wait. There weren't many people,so it probably wouldn't take too long. I started chewing on my nails.

"Kaggies?"

I looked over at my best friend.

"Yes?"

"Relax. I know you're scared,but relax. Ok?"

I smiled.

"Thanks for being here Sango."

"Would I be able to call myself your best friend if I wasn't here with you? For something like this? I don't think so. You couldn't get rid of me right now even if you wanted to baby girl."

"I love you."

I hugged her.

"I love you too."

"Kagome Higurashi?"

I stood,as did Sango. We followed the nurse to a room where she took my height,my weight,my temperature,and all that good stuff. Then,she informed us that the doctor would be right in to see me.

"You think the doc'll be female?"

"I hope so. Men gynos are awkward."

"Man,I can only imagine how this must suck,but you're handling it very well."

"Thank you."

Just then someone knocked and in walked the doctor. She smiled at us.

"Kagome?"

I smiled.

"Unfortunately."

She walked over to me.

"Alright Kagome. May I see your arm please?"

I held my arm out. She cleaned it,took a blood sample,and smiled.

"Alright. We're gonna send this to the lab and we'll call you when we get the results."

"About how long does that usually take doc?"

"Well,dear,usually two to three days."

"Thanks."

"No problem sweetie."

She smiled warmly and left.

"Well,there ya go Kaggies. In a few days,we'll know for sure."

"Yupp. Let's go."

"Okie dokie."

We left and went back to Sango's. I decided to call Yash.

"Kagome. What's-"

I cut him off.

"If you say wrong,so help me."

"Up?"

"Good."

He laughed.

"What's up babe?"

"Well,I was thinking I oughtta stay here a few dyas. We haven't hung out in forever. Tell Mom? Please?"

"Fine,but I'm not happy. How am I gonna sleep without you next to me?"

"You'll make it."

"Alright alright. So,whatcha doin?"

"Sittin in the livin room talkin to you while Sango talks to Miroku. You?"

"Jammin at Roku's house talkin to you while he talks to Sango."

I giggled.

"How ya feelin?"

"No better,but the vomiting has stopped for a minute."

"Good. I think we oughtta go to the doc and get some good antibiotics."

"No! I mean,I'm fine. Trust me."

"Alright,if you say so."

"I love you."

"Love you too. Hey I'll call you later. We're gonna shoot some hoops."

"Okay. Bye baby."

"Later love."

We hung up and I looked over at Sango,who was hanging up with Miroku.

"Y'all have a nice conversation?"

"Yes. You and Yash?"

"Yeah. You and Miroku,what's up there?"

"Oh yeah. We're dating?"

She seemed nervous. Probably because she knew I'd kill her for not telling me sooner! I glared at her and then smiled.

"Sango! That's great!"

We hugged and started talking. We talked all night.

*Two Days Later*

I rolled over and looked at the phone. I didn't recognize the number. The clinic? I answered it.

"Hello?"

"May I speak with Kagome Higurashi,please?"

"This is she."

"Hi Kagome. This is Dr. Warner. I have your results back sweetie. Ready?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright. I wanna congratulate you on being two months pregnant."

I dropped the phone and jerked up.

"Noooooo!"

"Hello? Ms. Higurashi? Kagome?"

I ignored the doctor on the phone.

"Noooooo."

Sango walked in the room and looked at me.

"Kaggies? What's wrong?"

"No."

I hung my head as she ran over to the edge of the bed and looked at my phone. She picked it up,hung it up,and set it on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Baby girl? What's wrong?"

I hugged her and cried on her shoulder. She seemed to get it. She gasped and hugged me tight.

"Oh baby girl."

I cried for what seemed like forever. Then,I pulled back,drying my eyes.

"Sango. How did I let this happen?"

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know."

I stared into space.

"Inuyasha."

I whispered it as I looked at my phone.

"I know you're scared Kaggies. And I can't say I understand,but I think you need to call him asap."

I nodded and grabbed my phone.

"Kagome. What's wrong?"

This time I didn't say anything. Something was wrong this time. Horribly wrong.

"Yash. You need to come see me."

"I'm on my way."

*Inu Arrives*

I walked out to Sango's driveway as he stood from the car. He ran up and grabbed me.

"Kagome! What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine,but we need to talk. Walk to the back with me?"

"Sure."

We walked to Sango's backyard. She had a really nice little garden back there. Serene and peaceful. The exact opposite of my mood. We sat on the cute little stone bench and he looked at me.

"Baby,what's this about?"

I hung my head.

"Yash,there's no easy way to say this,so I'm just gonna be blunt. I'm pregnant."

His mouth dropped open and he wrapped me in a hug.

"That's great!"

"No it's not! It's terrible!"

"What? Why?"

"How are we gonna do this? How am I gonna be a Mom? How are we gonna be parents? What are we gonna do?"

"Well,I'll get a job. We'll move out. We'll be the best parents we can be,but baby,kids don't come with instruction manuals. We won't know everything. We'll mess up,but everybody does. That's just how it is. Baby,we'll make it through this,this blessing."

I hugged him and cried.

*Takahashi Mansion*

"How do I tell my mom? How do you tell your dad? How do we do this?"

"Together. breath. Calm down. I'll be right by your side."

We walked to the livingroom,where Inutaishio sat reading the paper and smoking a pipe. Mom was on the sofa,reading a romance novel. I took a deep breath. She was gonna kill me!

"Guys,Kagome and I have something we'd like to talk to you about."

They both looked up.

"What is it son?"

"Well,we've been dating for about three months. And sleeping together for two. And,we're going to be parents."

Mom dropped her book and her jaw. Inutaishio looked surprised,but not as surprised as Mom.

"Kagome! How did this happen?"

"I'm sorry Mom."

"YOU SHOULD BE! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE? HOW COULD YOU TWO LET THIS HAPPEN? IN OUR HOME! I'm so disappointed in you! I thought you had more sense!"

Inuyasha looked to his father.

"Dad?"

"I'm disappointed and I would've thought you'd have more _control_,but the past is the past and there's no point in getting worked up over it. This is an irreversible event in your lives and now you have to deal with it,but congratulations."

"Inutaishio! You're ok with this?"

"Kaori,_we have_ to be ok with this."

Mom stared at her husband. He stared back. She turned to us. She rushed up and hugged me.

"I'm disappointed and shocked and it's going to take some time,but congratultions. And I will accept it,eventually. I love you."

"I love you too Mom."

"Now,what do you two plan on doing?"

"Well,Kaori. I plan on getting a job with Miroku and his uncle,moving out,getting married,and raising our kid with the best person God could give me as a mother to my children."

"Why not work with the company son?"

"No offense Dad,but Roku and I've already planned this out and besides,you have Sesshomaru."

"Well,if you're sure. How much will you be making?"

"Fifteen dollars an hour."

"Whew. What kind of work?"

"Chemical plant."

"Son,the company-"

"Dad,with all due respect,I've made up my mind. I'm not joining with the company."

"Alright son. How many hours a week? How often will you get paid?"

"Fourty hours a week at fifteen dollars,twenty dollars an hour overtime. And we get paid every week."

"You have one month to move out of my house,just to make sure you stick to the plan."

"Inutaishio!"

"Kaori,please. He's my son."

"And she's my daughter!"

"Kaori,please."

"This is rediculous! I'm _not_ thrilled about this,but even I don't think kicking them out is a good plan!"

"Kids,go upstairs. Kaori,listen,-"

"No! Stay there. Look at that girl! That's _my_ daughter! _You_ will not kick _my_ daughter out! _I_ won't allow it!"

"Upstairs,kids. Kaori. He's responsible. They'll be out before the week's up. I know him."

We went upstairs to his room and he started the music. He pulled out his phone.

"Roku!"

"Yeah man,uh listen. Remember that offer your uncle made us?"

"Why don't we give him a call tomorrow,see what he can do for us."

"Yeah. Dude,I need the cash."

"I'm gonna be a dad man."

(A/N:How was it? R&R to let me know please! Also,I'm still working on my other stories. I've just kinda hit a major block in my creative flow. Stupid writer's block! lol...well anyway let me know watcha think of this chapter and be expecting more chapters to my other stories too!)


	8. UPDATE

Ok..so starting tomorrow,I'm going to be working on finishing all my stories..then I have big plans..stay tuned guys! (:


End file.
